The present invention relates to the electrification of structures, particularly office furniture and partitions, dividers and panels used to form office cubicles. Specifically, the invention concerns electrical raceway systems and devices to increase the usefulness and appearance of the systems.
As the cost of doing business has increased due to increases in costs of personnel, insurance, office space and the like, a trend for downsizing has developed. This trend along with the expanding presence of small businesses has created a pressure for economy in the workplace. Part of this economy is that a space may be required to fulfill more than one role. At the same time, an awareness of the effects of office aesthetics on morale and productivity has created a desire for pleasant and efficient workspaces. To meet these needs, attractive yet portable training, conference and office furniture is marketed by Versteel, P.O. Box 850, Jasper, Ind. 47547 (800876-2120). Also, in many cases, open office plans must be divided into individual offices or workstations. Many arrangements are available to divide an open office space, including partition panels, systems furniture, and modular furniture.
Such workstations typically require specific features for maximum functionality: power supply, communication ports and keyboard or other support tools. However, in open office space, work structures may be placed in locations that are not easily accessible to the office space electrical and communication ports. Therefore, one challenge with providing power supply and communication access to the desk top of each workstation is wire management. Improper wire management can lead to interruptions in service, workplace hazards and poor aesthetics.
There is a growing need for improved components and systems for accommodating the distribution of electrical power along or in structures. Examples of electrical systems in office furniture panels and modular wall units are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,008, 5,231,562 and 5,451,101. Such systems include raceway enclosures for guiding electrical and communication wires from wall outlets to workstation structures. The raceway system facilitates the extension of both electrical and communication cables along the system in an efficient yet hidden manner, while permitting desired utilization of these cables at selected locations.
In spite of the benefits of such raceway systems, a need has remained for systems that improve the usability, flexibility, dependability, appearance and convenience of such raceway systems, particularly when used with tables or desks.
Briefly describing one aspect of the invention, a workspace structure assembly is provided. The assembly includes a table top structure having an upper and lower surface and supported on at least one leg. An elongated raceway is engageable to the structure and has a length, a transverse base and a pair of opposite upstanding sidewalls extending along the length to define at least one channel configured for retaining electrical wires. A locking element is provided to securely and detachably engage the raceway to an edge of the structure.
In one embodiment, the locking element includes an attachment element, a stud, a core and a locking lever. The stud defines a first axis along the length of the stud and has a threaded first end, an opposite second end and a shoulder between the first and second ends. The first end is insertable through an opening defined in the attachment element to engage a threaded hole in the surface of the structure. The core has a rounded outer surface and defines a thru-hole for receiving the second end of the stud. Means are provided for fixing the second end within the thru-hole. The core defines a second axis perpendicular to the first axis.
The locking lever includes a handle portion and a rounded camming portion. The camming portion defines a chamber for rotatably housing the core and a wall defining a groove in communication with the chamber for receiving the second end of the stud. The wall defines a contoured camming surface surrounding one end of the groove. The locking lever is rotatable about the second axis of the core from a first released position to a second locked position with the camming surface bearing against the shoulder to securely engage the raceway to the structure.
In another embodiment, a boot is provided for bridging a pair of electrical raceways. The boot includes an elongated tubular member having a semi-U-shaped cross-section. A pair of facing walls and a third wall connecting the face walls define a tunnel along a length of the member. A tunnel mouth extends along the length of the member in communication with the tunnel.
The member also includes a first end, a second end and a flexible midsection. The first end defines a first opening in communication with the tunnel. The first end has an inner surface and an outer surface and a first gripping member for gripping an end of the raceway. A second opposite end defines a second opening in communication with the tunnel, an inner surface, and outer surface and a second gripping member for gripping an end of the second raceway. A relatively more flexible midsection is connected between the first and second ends, which is bendible to assume various configurations. In one embodiment, the midsection includes multiple corrugations. In other embodiments, The gripping members include attachment projections defined on the inner surface of the first and second ends, which are configured to engage recesses defined in the raceways.
In another specific embodiment, a boot assembly is provided that includes a pair of boots for bridging a pair of raceways. Each boot includes a flexible section having a first end and an opposite end and a gripping portion connected to the first end. A flange inwardly projects from the inner surface of the opposite end of the boot. The boot assembly also includes connecting means for connecting the opposite ends of the boots. In one embodiment, the connecting means includes a U-shaped clip for maintaining the flanges in pressing engagement.
The invention also provides decorative plates engageable to the exterior surface of the raceway. The exterior surface of the raceway defines at least one elongate tongue and groove along the length. The tongue is spaced from the exterior surface and the groove is formed between the tongue and the exterior surface. The plates include at least one elongate rib extending along the length of the plate. The rib includes a projection receivable within the groove in cooperative interlocking engagement. In a specific embodiment, a second tongue and groove is adjacent the first tongue and groove and is contiguous with the first groove to form a substantially C-shaped cross-section. In other embodiments, the rib includes a second projection extending oppositely from the first projection so that the rib has a T-shaped cross-section.
In one embodiment, a cover is attachable to the raceway to occlude a portion of the channel. The cover includes an elongated face plate having an interior surface and an exterior surface. The face plate has a first portion and an opposite second portion, each portion extending along a length of the face plate. Attachment means are provided for attaching the first and second portions of the face plate to each of the opposite upstanding sidewalls with the interior surface facing the channel.
A flange extends from one of the portions of the cover plate and occludes an area behind the flange when the cover is attached to the raceway. The flange is relatively more flexible than the other elements of the cover and elastically deformable to allow access to the area. In some embodiments, the flange has a lower durometer than the other elements of the cover, such as the face plate or attachment means. In certain embodiments, the flange is integral with the face plate. In other embodiments the flange is adjacent the second portion and the face plate and is recessed to the face plate.
In another embodiment, one of the side walls of the raceway terminates in a lip, which includes a rounded surface having a radius. The attachment means of the cover includes a groove defined in the first portion that is configured for snap fit engagement with the lip. In some embodiments, a second of the side walls of the raceway terminates in an elongated attachment receptacle and the attachment means of the cover includes a rounded edge of the second portion that is receivable within the attachment receptacle. The rounded edge is configured for snap fit engagement within the receptacle. In specific embodiments the attachment receptacle defines a curved interior portion having an internal radius slightly larger than the radius of the rounded edge for mating with the rounded edge. In another aspect of the invention, the attachment means includes a hinge feature. The rounded edge of the second portion is rotatingly receivable within the attachment receptacle so that the cover is rotatable, about a longitudinal axis of the attachment receptacle, between an open position in which a portion of a channel of the raceway is exposed and a closed position in which the first portion is engaged to the raceway.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to provide improved electrical raceway systems for work spaces. These and other objects, advantages and features are accomplished according to the devices and assemblies of the present invention.